


Springtime Discussions

by GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Could be read as ship or friends, Drunk Link, Honestly all my fics are just for me, I wrote this for me but you can read it too, M/M, drinking mentioned, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll
Summary: A fight over springtime leaves Ravio fuming and Link out of the house.
Relationships: Link & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), could be read as either
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Springtime Discussions

Spring was the worst time in Ravio’s opinion. Spring brought monsters that had hidden from the winter’s cold, and it brought his land’s dead, brown grass to a sickly-looking yellow grass. It just made him feel depressed, especially after seeing the bright green of Hyrule. If it was dead all year round, that would be one thing, but to try to grow and fail? Depressing, he assured you. Besides, spring brought dirty rain and his roof leaked in 17 different spots, one of which was over his bed.

Link, on the other hand, loved spring with his entire heart. New flowers blooming, luscious green trees, and baby animals all came from spring. He thanked Farore every day for the life that spring brought.

This differing of opinions is what started the biggest fight the boys had ever had.

“Spring is terrible! I don’t care that Hyrule’s spring is different from Lorule’s spring, it does not change that it is a horrible season, Link!” Ravio cried. Link shook his head almost violently in disagreement.

“Spring is about new life and new beginnings, Ravi’! It is beautiful and, frankly, my favorite time of year! I will not stand by and let you insult spring this way,” Link spoke firmly. Ravio rolled his eyes, turning back to his task of washing dishes. Ravio mumbled, “You don’t have to deal with dirty rain and sick crabgrass, and a leaking roof. You don’t understand how truly awful spring is.” 

Link scoffed. Ravio scoffed back. Setting the plate he was washing to the side, Ravio growled, poking a wet finger into Link’s chest. “You’re lucky and you don’t even understand it. You never had to go to sleep wondering if your roof was going to make it through the storm, wondering if a monster would wander through town with her children, tearing apart everything in search of food, wondering if the grass would be healthy enough for the livestock to survive, you don’t even know the half of it, Link,” He hissed. Link looked taken aback, but angry.

“And you don’t understand that you can’t blame that on spring and make that your entire basis for hating a season. Sure, bad stuff happens during spring in Lorule, but that doesn’t mean its spring’s fault. You’re blaming all of the problems in your world on an arbitrary concept.” Ravio narrowed his eyes at Link, spitting out, “Yet you attribute all these good things to an arbitrary concept. Funny.”

Link all but stomped off at this accusation. He heard the door slam, signalling that Link had left the house. Ravio huffed, turning back to his sink full of dishes. Who did he think he was, dictating how Ravio felt about a subject? How dare he! He might be the Hero and Ravio’s best friend, but that does  _ not _ mean that his opinion was the end all, be all here. Ravio was allowed to make his own opinion.

After a few minutes of silence, Ravio sighed. It was silly, wasn’t it, to get so mad about something so simple. Biting his lip, he made up his mind to apologize as soon as Link came back home. Until then, he guessed he would clean the house like he had planned to do originally.

By the time Ravio had finished cleaning the entire house, including the new room that Link had added on to the house earlier this year, the sun was hanging low in the sky and there was no sign of Link. “Sherrow, what if he went to the woods and got hurt? You know how he loves to go to the woods when he needs to blow off steam,” He inquired, turning towards his feathery companion. Sherrow gave a short  _ chirrup  _ of acknowledgement but otherwise did not react to Ravio’s words. With a sigh, Ravio grabbed his scarf and shoes, ready to head out to look for his hero, when he heard a knock upon the door. He trotted over and opened it, only to get an armful of drunken Link.

“Link!” Ravio exclaimed. “You’re sloshed!” Link grinned dopily up at Ravio.

“Ravi’! I missed you!” He said while cuddling Ravio’s midsection. Ravio felt his cheeks warm and he gently pulled Link away from his body and towards the bed, intending to put him to bed so he could sleep off the alcohol, but Link refused to move more than a few inches. “Ravi’...” Link whispered, eyes suddenly full of tears. Ravio blinked in alarm. Was Link about to cry? He didn’t know what to do with a crying Hero!

“Uh… Yes, Link?” Ravio finally said after a few heartbeats. Link buried his head in his hands, a sob escaping his lips. Ravio immediately pulled the man into his arms, hugging him tightly. Oh dear, this was quite the mess, wasn’t it?

“Ravi’, I’m  _ sorry, _ ” Link whimpered out. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it, I just wanted you to see that life wasn’t always bad, and now I ruined our friendship because you’ll never forgive me because you  _ hate  _ when people try to tell you what to think or do,” Link rambled, the words falling out of his mouth like oil, but Ravio quickly shushed him before his tirade could truly beginning. Link stopped. His eyes trailed up from his own hands, where he had been looking, to Ravio’s eyes. He hiccuped, and Ravio was unsure if it was from crying or the alcohol Link had consumed. Regardless of the reason, Ravio found it endearing, something vaguely cute. Almost, anyways.

“Link, you are an idiot,” Ravio began. Link’s face fell at the statement, but Ravio continued. “You’re an idiot because while I may have been mad about you trying to dictate how I felt about something, you’re still my best friend and I could never stay mad at you, especially after something so silly.” Link smiled softly, leaning into Ravio’s shoulder.

“That’s so good to hear,” He chuckled. Ravio laughed softly, and led Link to bed, successfully this time. Helping him strip off his outer tunic, Ravio lightly shoved Link to sit on the bed. Link took that as his cue to curl up on the left side of the bed, patting the right side gently. Ravio smiled, taking his outer tunic off as well before sliding into bed next to Link. 

They didn’t say anything else that night, but soft apologies and reassurances hung in the air like spoken words. They didn’t have to speak to be understood. They just knew. Knew the argument had been silly, knew that both forgave the other, knew that nothing would come between them. It hung in the air, a silent hug. Link’s eyes drifted close, but not before he grabbed Ravio’s hand, squeezing it gently. Ravio squeezed back but soon both boys were out cold.


End file.
